Family is Everything
by ase4ever
Summary: Raven Hale was the youngest of the siblings and ever since the fire that took away most of her family she's been hiding away with her sister Cora. Now they are both back in their hometown, stuck in a vault with a newly made friend, awaiting rescue. Isaac x OC. Hiatus. R&R! :D
1. Chapter 1

Hey there ladies and gents! :) I hope you enjoy my new story and first Teen Wolf story on here! I have have this whole new love for Daniel Sharman and his character on Teen Wolf so I felt that Isaac needed some loving in this story between himself and a new OC. This story follows the main character, Raven Hale, and the lives of all the other characters in Teen Wolf so please enjoy! R&R! :D

**I**** do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters, if i did shit would be insane and completely different but then i wouldn't have this story so yeah. I do own my character Raven Hale and any other original characters i create to support my story. :)**

**Family is Everything**

Chapter 1

It was the three of us sitting in this damn vault, nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. It's been so long, at least 3 full moons have passed, and I could feel it. We haven't changed or even seen the moon itself but I could always feel it, no matter where. I could also feel my self-control slipping away slowly, it was happening to all of us, Boyd and my older sister, Cora.

I was sitting in between the both of them with our hands holding each other's for moral support, it has been extremely too long. "Cora?" I called to her in a whimper, even if she was only sitting right next to me.

"Yeah Rae, what's wrong? Are you okay?" She answered and simultaneously questioned. That's my sister, always looking out for me even if she was dying, well in this case it felt like we were dying. She held onto my hand tighter, giving me reassuring squeezes and I could feel Boyd mimicking her as well. This is what we did, we took care of each other in these four months. The only exception to that sort of law would be Erica, the girl who died before we got here, Boyd still wasn't ready to explain how exactly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It's coming Cora, another full moon, I can feel it coming soon." I informed her, always was the one with the spookier talents. By now my warnings of the full moon were taken easier, at first I had scared off Boyd with my internal clock. Cora was shocked as well but she couldn't turn away her little sister, never has and never will, you'd think I was 5. Cora and I are 17, just like Boyd, sharing only a few months difference, Cora being the eldest.

"How much longer do you think they'll keep us in here for?" Boyd asked, worried that they'd never let us go. The Alpha pack did dangerous and cruel things but there was usually a reason behind it, Deucalion's very own hidden agenda. He led his loyal sheep, Kali, Ennis, Aiden and Ethan, and of course they followed.

"You two don't worry okay, one way or another we'll get out of here. We just have to wait a little bit longer, just a little bit longer." Cora repeated in a soothing manner.

"I love your optimism Cora but the full moon is literally tomorrow night and I'm pretty sure it's gonna be rough." I snapped at her. She just squeezed my hand tighter to calm me down.

"You know I don't remember you ever being this grouchy, Raven Marie Hale." She joked and chastised, she even used my full name. It's definitely been a while since she's called me by that, it was nice hearing it again, in such a carefree tone, even in our situation.

* * *

It's the night of the full moon and we are all about to pop. Boyd was already pacing around the vault, Cora was sitting on the ground trying to keep control, and I was up against a wall in the vault shaking uncontrollably. We didn't have much time before we lost it completely. I could physically feel my wolf trying to rip up out to the surface, and if I could feel it so could they, we didn't have much time.

I started panting and growling, my claws exposing. "Rae, are you okay?" Cora asked seeing me change knowing what would happen next. Boyd even stopped pacing to watch me and to wait for what's to follow. That's when he finally snapped and began wolfing out as well, Cora just stood holding on to her senses just that much longer before we all just snapped.

Growls were heard but that's not all, there was a pounding coming from one of the vault walls. Our inner predator told us to hide and wait to trap our pray. The banging became clearer and clearer until finally I saw the wall break letting in two unlucky bastards. For a crazed werewolf I was shocked at my self-awareness and sense of me underneath the wolf. I tried fighting to the surface but couldn't make it, now it was time to wait for the right moment to pounce.

"Boyd?" The first male called out and in response we all let out growls. Boyd came out of hiding and Cora and I inched closer to get a better view. A clear view I did indeed get because then I saw him, Derek. "Boyd? It's me, it's Derek." He announced. The other one answered his phone but all I could focus on was Derek, my self-control was strengthening, he always was my anchor, my amazing older brother.

"We're here to get you out okay?" He said again not seeing Cora and I completely, we were still semi-hidden. Now Cora stepped out when the other one call out to Derek, once he turned back to the both of them he was definitely shocked. "Cora?" He called out first.

"Who?" The other one asked.

"Cora?" Derek repeated.

"Derek, get out. It's not just us, Raven is here too." My sister warned, I was getting my control back, I was fighting it. My wolf was about to get ahead and then I heard it.

"Raven?" Derek called out and I won, I was crouching down in a bundle shifting back while the other four were having their wolf-off, not by choice of course. Deucalion's little helper opened the vault door and completed the circle to seal us in.

"No, no wait!" Derek and the other one growled out together. She obviously didn't listen and ultimately locked us in while the others began fighting. Derek and the other one, Scott, I learned, trying to hold off Boyd and Cora.

"You know her?" Scott asked when they were thrown into a wall.

"She's my sister, my younger sister, and so is Raven." He answered.

"What are they doing here?" Scott asked again.

"Like I know, I thought they were dead." Derek shouted back, while I sat back and trembled in my little corner.

"Look out!" Came a shout from the vault entrance, a girl shrieked. You heard more growls and gasps, blood spilt and could be smelt in the air. She was bending down to break the seal but that wouldn't be a smart idea, Derek seemed to think so too.

"No! Don't break the seal!" He shouted at her and I heard Cora's growl echo around the room.

I'd had enough, I jumped out towards her, "Ignore him! Just break the damn seal now!" I ordered her and took my spot holding myself up on the wall next to the entrance.

"Boyd!" She shouted out and grabbed his attention as she broke the seal and he and Cora fled the scene. I grabbed all my power and followed them out the entrance to try and call them back.

"Cora! Boyd!" I shouted behind them, limping out of the vault, my strength obviously diminished but still there like a fading light. They continued, ignoring my plea, their bloodlust too demanding and I retired to a nearby wall to keep myself up straight.

Derek grabbed the girl and Scott shot out, "Don't touch her!" He too wounded and limping.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Derek shouted, ignoring Scott and manhandled her.

"That I had to do something!" She shouted back in his face and I gave her props for standing up to my big bro like that, as I stood back just watching the argument unfold before my eyes.

"She saved our lives!" Scott defended.

"Yeah and what do you think they're gonna do out there!? Do you have any idea what we just set free!?" He continued chastising her.

"You want to blame me!?" She shot back and now looked to me, remembering how I helped her perform the deed.

"Derek!?" I shouted with all my strength, he actually ignored me.

"I'm not the one turning innocent teenagers into killers!" She fought back.

"No, that's just the rest of your family!" He accused. What the hell have I missed while Cora and I were gone?

"I made mistakes!" She admitted too. "Gerard is not my fault." She explained.

"And what about your mother?" He asked. They were literally at each other's throats but this statement shocked her completely.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Derek." I called once more, calmer.

"Not now Raven." He snapped while looking at me once and turning back towards the girl. Scott seemed to be too quiet now which I found strange. "Tell her Scott!" My big brother prodded.

"What does he mean Scott?" She asked, waiting for an answer to her new found question. "What does he mean?"

While those two had their little honesty hour Derek finally decided to acknowledge my presence and dragged me by my arm while I limped along. "Hey Derek, take it easy please?" I asked him while I panted.

"Oh yeah, you're right. I'm sorry, let me help you out." He apologized and picked me up carrying me through the bank and stopping at a door to a storage room. "Can you stand on your own?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I can hold myself up." I assured him and as he placed me down I quickly made my way to the wall to keep myself up while he walked up to the door.

He put his hand on the knob but he didn't turn it, he was hesitating, scared of what he would find behind that door. I had a pretty good idea of what or who could be there so I walked over to him, supporting myself by his arm and holding his hand. He looked into my eyes and I saw guilt and sorrow, I just nodded my head signaling him to open the door and he nodded back in return.

He finally turned the knob and slowly opened the door and there she was, just how Boyd described her, it was Erica, more like her lifeless body. Derek walked into the room and lifted her lifeless form in his arms then walked out of the room, closing the door on his way out. "I'm so sorry Derek."

"It's not your fault Raven, there is nothing to be sorry for." He waved off but I knew he was trying to be strong, losing a member of the pack was definitely hard.

"Pack is family and family is everything." I recited. He looked up at me and started walking back to Scott and Allison and I followed at my own pace.

* * *

"So you're Derek's younger sister?" The very annoying and very energetic teenager named Stiles, asked me. My equally annoying but not equally energetic uncle Peter was also here in Derek's loft. Where he so nicely left me to endure what I learned to be a new type of torture.

"Does he shut up, ever?" I asked Peter and Stiles seemed offended. He had asked me that same question at least five times and although I was weak I am willing to bet I have enough strength to break his nose in one punch.

"Unfortunately no. Now here's what I'd like to know, how did you revert back? You've missed 3 full moons, not including tonight, you should be like a rabid dog." Peter pondered.

"I really don't know Peter. I was ready to attack both Derek and Scott when they broke in but I didn't. I controlled my wolf like you would any other full moon and I used my normal anchor to keep me from killing. Also that's another thing, I've felt the past 3 full moons. I've felt their pull but being trapped in the vault kept me from turning I guess. We were all drastically weakened before being thrown in the vault." I informed them.

"Seriously, that's got to be impossible since Boyd and your other sister are out there on the prowl." Stiles concluded.

"Look that's what went down okay!" I shouted at him and looked at Peter since he was quiet once again. Admittedly he looked good for a man who Cora and I had heard was dead, we kept tabs on our family which also meant I knew how he killed Laura. "You're awfully quiet Peter." I commented grabbing his attention.

"You know you used to call me your uncle Pete, even said I was your favorite uncle once. Can I ask what happened?" He was unbelievable, truly was.

"You killed Laura and tried killing Derek." I answered and he seemed shocked that I knew. "We were in hiding but that didn't mean Cora and I didn't do our homework Peter." I cleared up for him and he actually looked impressed, in truth Scott helped fill in some gaps on the way over here when Derek dropped me off. We did in fact learn about Laura's death beforehand but had no idea that Derek was back in our home town figuring it all out, we didn't even know he was alive. "Are you sure all three of them will be alright out there? Scott said that Isaac still…" I was interrupted mid question when Stiles' phone rang obnoxiously loud. Peter and I shot glares at him.

"Sorry, just give me a second." He excused himself. I made sure to listen in while Peter just sat back down and laid his head back, probably doing the same thing I was. "Hey Lydia, what's wrong?" Stiles asked overly concerned. Peter seemed to grow a pedophilic smile by hearing this girl's name and that alone gave me chills.

_"There's a dead body!"_ She screeched.

"Dead body where, Lydia? Where are you?" He asked and began pacing. If Cora and Boyd did this we may seriously have a problem. Damn!

_"The pool, public pool. There's blood everywhere and I need you to be here Stiles, please?"_ She begged him and he practically flew out of the loft without a single goodbye. That left me and Peter alone to consider what we just heard.

"Do you think it was them?" I finally asked, tired of the uncomfortable silence. "Do you think they killed that person?" I asked, somewhat clearer.

"It's possible but there is still a chance that it wasn't them." He answered.

"Are you just saying that because you know it's what I want to hear?" I asked again. I got a small smile out of him and probably all I will get but that was all I needed.

"I'm going to go back to my apartment and get some rest so you stay here and keep out of trouble." He said but I knew he was lying. "Bye Rae." He called before exiting the door and calling me by my nickname.

"Bye Peter." I ended when I knew he wouldn't hear me, or maybe he would, who knows.

~Derek's POV~

Isaac and I were in the car waiting for Scott to finish talking to Chris Argent. We needed help tracking Boyd and Cora and sadly he was our only hope, not that I'd ever admit that.

"Do you think this is gonna work?" Isaac asked me, both of us seeing how Chris pulled the gun out on Scott.

"No." I answered simply.

"Me neither." He agreed with me. "So your, ah, your sisters?" He brought up and I turned to him and he turned to me. "Sorry, it's bad timing, sorry." He broke under my gaze. Another moment passed, "I'll ask later, its fine." I turned back towards him once more and he looked to me as well. "Or never." He suggested, I was happy with that answer. "Yeah, I'm good with never."

We turned back to Chris and Scott and he finally pulled the gun down. Scott looked like he almost failed but he somehow go Chris to do him a "tiny favor" as he called it. We followed their car and drove up to a crime scene.

"Hey guys." I heard Raven opening the back door and getting in. "Why are we following that car up there?" She asked as if she was in on the plan the whole time.

"What the hell are you doing here Raven?" I growled in a threatening tone that made Isaac squirm in his seat but left Raven not phased at all.

"I'm helping, it's horribly boring all alone in your loft, and I mean seriously, you couldn't have left me with better company who wouldn't ditch me?" She whined clearly annoyed but I smirked finding her reaction humorous. "I knew you were punishing me you ass, I should wipe that smirk off your face." She shot with a pout and I could see Isaac and his awestruck face, he was obviously amazed by her. "Or you could have left me with Isaac." She suggested while they both looked at each other and I think I saw Isaac blushing a bit.

"You should be healing." I said, no longer smirking.

"Aww, look at my favorite older brother, looking after little old me, just like old times." She said in a softer tone referring to before the fire and before I thought she was dead. "I'm sufficiently healed to help round them up, I must say, asking for a hunter's help is risky, especially an Argent." She warned a bit coldly.

"Allison's dad has changed, he's different now, and he is not going to come after us." Isaac answered and I could see a new gear turning in Raven's pretty little head. I could also see how Isaac's couldn't keep his eyes off of her and Raven couldn't keep her eyes off of him as well.

"You mean to tell me Scott fell for a hunter's daughter, who just so happens to be a newly trained hunter herself. I don't want to sound like too much of a bitch but what did he take notes from your past love experiences or something. I mean really, you wouldn't think that would happen more than once." She mocked now focusing on me and it pissed me off extremely and Isaac once again was squirming in his seat.

Scott finally came back to the car. "He's gonna help so we're following him. When did she get here?" He asked at the end, finally acknowledging Raven's presence.

"I got here a minute ago, now are we going to follow the nice hunter man or not?" She annoyingly asked. She had a smug smirk on her face and I know she was getting back at me for leaving her with Stiles and Peter. Why did she have to be so much like me, a smartass?

~Raven's POV~

"Tracking them by print?" Chris asked the boys while dropping his black duffel bag full of goodies. He was eyeing me a bit, probably wondering why I wasn't out there joining my sister.

"Trying to." Scott answered as they both crouched down to examine a print that was left behind.

"Well then, you've been wasting your time. There is only one creature on Earth that can visually track footprints and that's man. And if you're not trained like me then you'll have no idea that this print is Boyd's and that these…" He was going on but Isaac interrupted.

"Are Cora's." He answered but I knew he was wrong.

"No, they're yours." I continued for Chris and now all eyes were on me.

"Very good Raven. Isaac, you trampled Cora's tracks as soon as you walked over here." He explained and Isaac looked dumbfounded. "Listen I know all four of you are focusing half your energy on resisting your own urges on the full moon," He said while actually staring right at me, how subtle, "That puts you at a severe disadvantage to Boyd and Cora, they've fully given in. They've put the petal to the floor while you four are barely reaching the speed limit." If we were calculating power I'd say more or less I was running on half of the half I actually had, that would be a quarter of my actual power. Don't you just love math?

"So what do we do?" Derek asked, with his arms crossed, standing at attention.

"Focus on your sense of smell, actual wolves are known to track their prey by a hundred miles a day by scent. A trained hunter can use scent to track them." He continued explaining. "If the wind is with them wolves can track a scent a distance of 2 mile radius which can draw them to us or into a trap." He explained focusing on Scott now. "The full moon does give us one advantage." He started but I added.

"They'll have a higher heat signature that makes them easier to spot with infrared." I stated showing off my knowledge.

"You are well informed." He commented.

"Cora and I try to be but we are nowhere near more experienced than you. Please continue." I complimented him and felt giddy knowing I was doing something right. Chris started passing out infrared goggles, state of the art hunter technology.

"Thanks but I've got my own." Derek announced and flashed his red orbs only Alpha's can project and show off.

"I just want to remind you that we are not hunting wild animals," This sentence made me cringe since he was comparing my sister to a wild animal, "these are the impulses of two intelligent human beings. Don't think they can't rely on that human side, it's suppressed but it's there. Reminding them how to mask their scent, how to cover their tracks, and how to survive." He preached.

We began walking through the woods, five people on a mission. "When's the last time you saw your sister?" Chris asked Derek.

"Nine years." Derek answered. "I thought she died in the fire with Raven." He answered with disappointment which only added to my guilt.

"Do you think you have a lock on her scent?" He asked Derek again and got a negative head nod. "What about you Raven?"

"My senses are still impaired, I'm not fully healed. I couldn't possibly track her tonight." I answered, reminding myself that I was still hurt and I began questioning how much help I could really be to them. I was looking down in disappointment when I felt Isaac's hand on my shoulder, comforting and reassuring, I actually felt tingles.

Chris just moved on, "Scott, I'm confident in you and your skills."

"Honestly, I'm spending most of my time trying not to think about the things I can smell." He answered.

"Alright, the problem is when they breach the woods and hit the residential area, once they're past the high school they are right in the middle of Beacon Hills." He explained.

"They're not gonna kill everything they see, are they?" Isaac asked.

"No, but there is an important difference to recognize, wolves hunt for food and at a certain point they will get full. Boyd and Cora are hunting for the pleasure of the kill, there is some primal apex predatory satisfaction that comes from ripping up warm bodies to bloody shreds and who knows when that need gets satiated." Chris ended with.

"We can't kill them." Scott stated.

"What if we can't catch them?" Derek said. We looked at each other and shared our worry.

"Then maybe we just need to contain them." Chris suggested. "There is no one in the school at night, is there?"

"One shut from the inside." Derek continued.

"Yeah but there has to be somewhere with a strong door, no windows, or access to the other side." Chris added.

"What about the boiler room?" Isaac asked. "It's just one big steel door."

"You're sure the school is empty?" Chris asked once more.

"It has to be. There can't be anyone there this late, right?" Scott answered.

"Let's just hope there isn't." I added.

* * *

"These are ultrasonic admitters, they're the tools we use to coral werewolves, pushing them towards a direction we want them to run." Chris stuck the admitter in the ground and pressed a convenient button at the top. "It gives off a high pitch frequency noise they can hear."

"No shit!" I practically screeched, expressing everyone else's annoyance as we were all clutching our ears from the aftershock of the noise.

"These are gonna drive them to the school?" Derek asked now that our ears were fine and Chris was distributing the admitters out to us.

"Yes, then it's up to you to get them into the basement." Chris answers.

"Does anyone else want to just rethink the plan where we kill them?" Isaac, I hope, was voicing a bad joke. I growled at him just the same for even suggesting such a thing.

"It's okay Raven, it's going to work." Scott assured me.

"Sorry." Isaac mumbled to me. I just nodded to him and gave him a small, weak smile and entwined my fingers in his for a tight squeeze, letting him off the hook.

"It'll work." Scott said again. Just like that we were off, placing the admitters where they were needed and hopefully Cora and Boyd were following. I picked up my pace and used my abilities to make it to the school, some gymnastics training at work.

I made it to the school and Derek was right behind me. "Hey." I said to grab his attention. I could smell Peter's scent on him and knew that was never a good sign. He turned back to look at me, "Whatever Peter said, just ignore him, well only any of his self-righteous shit, sometimes he does get good information." I commented. He smirked and nodded his head approvingly. Then we separated, getting to our different positions. I was joining Isaac and we could hear their howl.

"They're here." I sang out when we heard the two wolves in question growl at us.

"Oh great." Isaac complained as we turned around to look at Boyd and Cora. We took our stances and they kept growling which I happened to think was rather rude.

"Cora, where are your manners? Tsk, tsk." I joked and Isaac had a small smirk playing on his lips, even if he may have thought me to be insane. Christ Argent ran them towards Derek and instead of going through the school as planned, they changed their minds.

"They're not going through the school, they're going over it." Scott announced the obvious.

"We sort of noticed that Scott." I reprimanded him. We started going after them and planning our next move.

"The doors, someone has to get them open." Chris ordered and Derek went off.

"Someone has to lead them inside." Scott brought up.

"I'll go." Chris began but Isaac interrupted.

"We'll go." Referring to the both of us, "We're faster." I nodded my head and we ran off.

We found them being blinded by flashing arrows, hunter's ammo. They ran into the school and Isaac shut them in. We turned back to find Allison as the one who shot the arrows. "Is that who I think it is?" I asked Isaac, kind of hoping I was seeing things.

"Yeah, that was Allison." He concluded. "Come on, let's go to the others." He suggested and we made our way to the Boiler Room. We found Chris and already knew that they made it there, we kept going. That's when we heard Derek and the others growling. I ended up running right past Isaac with a new found speed.

"Scott the sun is coming up!" I heard Isaac behind me. I made it to the stairs that lead to the room and just caught Scott running in and we followed. We found Derek, in between Boyd and Cora, he was sporting fresh wounds and the other two were just passed out.

"Derek, are you okay?" I asked and he picked his head up, panting.

"There's a teacher, I'll take care of her. Get them out of here." He ordered. I was the first to make a move and picked Cora up off the floor easily while the boys picked up Boyd. They walked off but I held back.

"I'll see you at home Derek, be careful." He nodded his head and I was off after Isaac and Scott.

* * *

Boyd had been placed on the sofa while Cora was tucked away in Derek's bed, and I was left with Isaac after Scott left. "I take it my brother took you in?" I asked him.

"Sort of yeah. I'm kind of an orphan." He informed.

"Join the club dude." I answered back looking him straight in the eyes. "This may seem like a strange request but can I hug you?" I asked.

"What?" He shot out with definitely not expecting me to be so straight forward.

"I know it's strange but in the last four months I've been locked up in a vault wasting away and the past 24 hours I had to chase down my sister and my new friend Boyd who went apeshit. I on the other hand didn't, no idea why, and of course I need a damn hug as a way to prove to myself that I am alive and safe and I made it. So to conclude my mindless rambling, can I please have a hug?" I asked after I ended my rant. My question needed no answer because he just wrapped his arms around me and I just let myself fall into his comforting embrace. There was something about Isaac that made this hug just that much better. "Thank you. You are really good at hugging."

"Am I interrupting something?" Derek asked as he walked in. We separated and I looked at him with a huge smile.

"Nothing I'm ashamed off. You still haven't greeted me with a proper hello Derek Hale. I'm disappointed in you." I reprimanded.

"I'm all covered in blood." He pointed out.

"Psh, what's a little blood between siblings. Come over here mister." I demanded and he walked towards me engulfing me in my second hug of the night. His usual bear hug style always leaving me happy but I missed Isaac's arms being wrapped around me. I just fit so well with him, it felt right.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you Rae." He said snuggling me in closer to him.

"I need to breathe Derek." I joked and snuggled in closer as well. Isaac had already ran away the second Derek came in and saw us hugging.

"No, you need to tell me why you are hugging Isaac." He ordered.

"Do you really wanna know?" I asked.

"Okay never mind, can't you be 8 again?" He asked whining that his little sister was all grown up.

"Sorry, no can do bro." I said enjoying my time with my big brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there ladies and gents! :) Here's the next chapter of Family is Everything, I hope you all enjoy it very much! So far this story has gotten a pretty great turn out and I couldn't be happier so thank you everyone for reading it and enjoying it! R&R! :D

**I**** do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters, if i did shit would be insane and completely different but then i wouldn't have this story so yeah. I do own my character Raven Hale and any other original characters i create to support my story. :)**

**Family is Everything**

Chapter 2

~Derek's POV~

I was following Jennifer into the school and I think she could tell someone was close. I got into her room before she did so when she closed the door behind her and let out a shriek upon seeing me, I wasn't surprised. She picked up a pointing stick to arm herself with and I was somewhat amused but I didn't let that show on my face.

"What do you want, to threaten me? Tell me that no one's gonna believe me? Try to scare me? Kill me?" Wow now I feel a little bit like a douche after hearing all the things she thought I would do to her.

"I was gonna see… if you were okay." I simply answered.

"Physically or emotionally? Though I guess that pre-supposed that I was emotionally okay before any of this and according to my therapist, it's been debatable for a very long time." She rambled on and it was admittedly adorable. I smirked and stepped closer to her while trying to push the pointer down.

"I think you're gonna be okay." I reassured her. I took the pointer away now and she gave it up willingly.

"Obviously you've never taught high school, in 20 minutes I have to start two dozen teenagers on the crucible and I honestly have no idea what I'm gonna say." She let out with a sigh.

"Well, why don't you start by telling them it's an allegory for McCarthyism?" I suggested.

"Is that a subtle way of suggesting that I shouldn't say anything because I won't." She said shaking her head. I gave her her pointer back and made my way to the door. "Who are you?" She asked before my hand even hit the knob.

"I'm Derek." I answered.

"Jennifer." She added although I already knew that. I walked away, closing the door behind me feeling somewhat content. I walked down the hall but was stopped by my younger sister.

"Is that how you flirt?" Raven asked, mocking me and revealing that she listened in on my conversation. She had that annoying, playful smirk that we both shared and I could feel the light blush creep up my neck at being caught. "Oh my God, you're blushing. Derek Hale is seriously blushing and crushing on my new English teacher. I can't tell if I should be disturbed or happy for you." She continued.

"Explain how she's your new English teacher." I asked, praying we'd move on from this subject.

"You, my amazing brother, will be signing me up for high school cuz I sort of need to graduate and all. Plus your loft is kind of boring and Cora is going on a workout rampage." She explained and granted me with my wish of a subject change.

"Okay but does this sudden urge to seek knowledge have anything to do with Isaac?" I asked. She faked shock and placed her hand over her heart.

"Now Derek, how could you think such a thing? I am truly appalled, appalled I say." She over exaggerated and I found it quite amusing.

"Just follow me so I can go register you, by the way nice acting." I complemented.

"Thanks, I try. You should see my gymnastic skills, they're impressive." She added.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you Rae." I said while wrapping my arm around her shoulders and making our way to the principal's office. It was a new feeling going there for a good talk instead of being reprimanded.

* * *

I found Cora just as Raven had said, working out to the extreme. "Stop, you're not done healing." I said trying to reason with her.

"Yeah, well I'm done lying around." She spat at me while beginning to do pushups.

"Then sit." I spat back sarcastically.

"God you sound like Raven." She mumbled bringing a small smile to my face which left when she spoke again. "Are you gonna help me go after them?" She asked me more seriously now, still ignoring my orders. I walked up behind her and kicked her arm out from under her. She jumped up and tried fighting me but I just defended all of her attempts. "Come on fight back!" She shouted at me. "Raven and I came back for this? I can't believe I got my ass thrown in a vault for three months for you. All those rumors we heard, a powerful new Alpha, one of the Hale's building a pack. Do you know how long we waited to hear something like that? Do you have any idea how it felt to find out you were alive?" She continued while in the process making me feel like shit.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you." I answered when the alarm went off.

"What's that?" Cora asked.

"Trouble." I answered as one of the Alpha's was throwing my door open. He growled and Cora growled back, both running to face each other off. "Wait!" I yelled after her but she ignored me. The Alpha picked her up by her throat and slammed her to the ground in a chokehold.

"Ready for a rematch?" He dared asked. I stepped up when I turned to see the barefooted one walking in, I'm so glad Raven was at school now but I wished Cora was with her. She growled at me and I ran at her while she tried to kick at me repeatedly. I finally caught her leg and threw across the room, but she landed on her feet and hands. The growling continued and then she grabbed a piece of pipe that was above her head. She hit me across the face and dropped me to the ground ultimately stabbing me in the back with the god damn pipe.

"Everybody done?" Deucalion asked as he came in the room. "Because just listening to that was exhausting." He stopped right in front of me. "So… let's chat." He said while crouching down in front of me.

~Raven's POV~

I saw the whole show that Ethan and Aiden pulled by beating Ethan to a pulp and leaving Isaac there for the blame. I was a little impressed, I just didn't like the fact that Isaac would get in trouble for this but it wouldn't be good for me to show my face yet. Separation is key. Aiden was walking towards where I was now and I think I'd be safe from him starting a scene. He turned the corner and saw me and he began getting ready to start something.

"Ah, ah, ah wouldn't want Mr. Harris to see you out here Aiden. I have to say, I'm a little bit disappointed." I said with a smirk on my lips.

"Hmm, I don't really care." He stated about to walk away from me but I just followed closely at his side. "Why are you following me?" He asked.

"Know your enemy, you're my enemy and I'm trying to get to know you. I see you've taken an interest in the red head, what's her name? Oh right, Lydia. And of course Ethan found Danny, what's with the search for love?" I asked firmly.

"We're lonely." He answered shortly.

"So get a puppy." I joked, then moved out of the way of his thrown fist just in time. He tried to hit me again but I dodged every strike finally punching him square in the jaw. I heard some cracking and felt proud of myself, extremely proud. He fell to the ground, hand on jaw snapping it back in place, he got up ready to attack again when the bell rang and students came rushing out of classrooms. "It was nice speaking with you Aiden." I stated in a jolly, singsong tone and walked away.

I found Isaac and Scott at Isaac's locker discussing the twins. "Hey guys." I greeted, especially happy to be seeing Isaac.

"Hey Raven." Isaac greeted with a shy yet confident smile that sent those familiar tingles all through my body.

"Hey Raven." Scott greeted then jumped back into their original conversation. "What I was saying is that they are just trying to get to you man." Scott announced.

"It's not just me." Isaac said, smile gone and nodding towards Aiden, who just caught up to Lydia. He definitely works fast, he glared at me then went back to Lydia, flirting with her openly. I looked towards Scott and he was focusing closely on the two. Once Lydia shot him down and walked away, Aiden looked back over at us with a smirk that quickly vanished when he landed his view on me and he walked away.

"What?" Scott asked angered.

"And now they're getting to you." Isaac announced. "Raven why did he glare at you before he left?" He asked me now.

"I may have broken his jaw after he beat down on his little brother and got you in trouble." I confessed with a smirk. He let out an amused huff and began walking ahead waiting for me. I turned back to Scott quickly, "Lighten up Scott, don't let them get to you," I said mimicking him and followed after Isaac. "Hey there hugging buddy." I greeted again with a childish smile.

"Hi there Raven. Didn't we do this already?" He asked not bothered by the nickname I gave him. I actually giggled at his question. He made me giggle! "I like it when you giggle. You have a very cute giggle." He continued making me blush. All he could do was smile that huge smile of his that was soon becoming my favorite thing to look at. "I like you when you blush too." He said now closer to my face.

"I like your smile. And your eyes and… I should probably stop talking." I said trying to save myself from saying how much I was beginning to love his pouty lips that made me love his smile even more. I was definitely smitten.

"I'd love to stay and keep talking but I have lunch detention, I'll see you later." He said but he didn't leave his spot.

"Bye Isaac." I said not moving either.

"Bye Raven." He said again and this time he actually started walking away. I turned the other way and ran into Aiden, awesome.

"What was that little Rae?" He asked using my nickname, which I didn't appreciate.

"I was taking my own advice and getting myself a puppy." I said walking away. I turned the corner and ran into Boyd. I just kept running into people but I liked this person so it was okay. "Boyd, hey, how are you feeling?" I asked him, actually glad to see him again in a public environment.

"Hey Rae, I'm fine, still adjusting but I'll live. When did you start going to school?" He said as we started walking down the hall side by side.

"I started today actually and I've got to say seeing a friend is always refreshing. I keep getting hit on by random guys and don't even get me started on the far too eager freshman." I joked.

"So I'm your friend?" He asked. We stopped walking and I turned to him giving him a welcoming smile.

"Of course dude, I don't let just anybody call me Rae, that's especially reserved for family and friends. You, Boyd, are my friend so get used to it." I joked lightening up the mood and we were on our way outside to nowhere really. It was lunch for me and I had nowhere to be. We walked in a comfortable silence and I took in my surroundings, focused on the sounds and smells around me.

I could hear struggling, not just anyone but Isaac and I heard him growl but Boyd didn't seem to notice it. "Hey, I'll catch up to you later Boyd." I said with a small smile and turned back to the school. When I was out of sight I ran to Isaac and found Scott holding him down.

"Isaac!" He shouted at him and Isaac stopped and curled into a ball on the floor up against one of the walls. I ran to him and made sure he was okay, bringing him into my open arms and running my hands through his hair, which soothed him while Scott was tending to Allison.

"I'm sorry, I, I, didn't mean to do that." He jumbled out and I just looked at Allison and Scott with a questioning look.

"It's okay." She reassured him.

"I'm so sorry." He continued and I just took his hands in mine and tried soothing his nerves.

"It's okay Isaac, I'm here, its okay." I whispered in his ear calming him down while the other two were talking.

"It's not his fault." Allison added.

"I know." Scott answered. "At least now we know they wanna do more than just get us angry. They wanna get someone hurt." He continued.

"So are we gonna do something?" Isaac asked now that he was calmer.

"I'm down to kick their asses." I stated strongly.

"No, I'm gonna get them angry, really angry." Scott declared.

* * *

"How long is this gonna take?" Isaac asked as Allison finished getting Aiden's bike started.

"I'll meet you there Isaac, I wanna see this." I said and took off after he nodded. He gave me a head start before I heard him following my path. By now Scott was parading motorcycle parts to the twins to get them pissed off. I waited in the hall for everything to unravel. I could hear Scott inside and out came Aiden when right behind me Isaac was driving down the hallway to us.

"Get off my bike!" Aiden shouted.

"No problem." Isaac answered and gracefully jumped off the bike and took his spot next to me. The hall began filling with people and Scott and Allison finally joined us.

"You have got to be kidding me." Derek's new crush started and the look on Aiden's face was Kodak worthy.

"Priceless." I whispered.

"You realize this is gonna result in a suspension." She reprimanded him. All four of us just tried to contain our laughter while both twins connected the dots. Aiden looked towards us and Scott wiggled his eyebrows at him and I winked, truly priceless.

"Well that was amusing." I concluded.

"Everyone back to class." Ms. Blake announced.

"Well, about that Ms. Blake, sorry I'm late but I'm new and still finding my way around. Silly me, I haven't even introduced myself, Raven Hale. I think you might have heard of my brother Derek Hale." I filled her in while the halls were finally clearing up. To say that she was shocked would be an understatement.

"Right well come in, I'll introduce you to the class and get you settled once I deal with Aiden." She instructed.

"Perfect." I joked somewhat to myself since she didn't understand my reason to be overly happy, and waved goodbye to Aiden while he practically fumed in his own pit of anger and rage.

* * *

"Honey I'm home." I called out for Derek or Cora and was hit with a strong wave of bleach. "What the hell?" I asked. "Derek, Cora, are you here?" I called out.

Cora came running out and pulled me in a strong embrace. "Thank God, you are okay! They came and threatened Derek." She informed me and her grip on me tightened.

"WHAT!?" I more or less growled out.

"He wants me to kill my pack. Each one and then join him. I'm glad you're here, I'm kicking Isaac out." He informed me. Now Cora was practically holding me down when I tried to get out of her hold.

"Be kind and rewind, what the hell did you just say?" I asked unsure of what I just heard.

"They're gonna try and make me kill my pack, do you not understand? I need Isaac to stay far away from me so I have to kick him out! No questions asked, when he gets here I don't need you getting in the way and going against my orders, understood?" He growled flashing his red eyes at me, I mean the nerve.

"Understood!" I growled back and I felt Cora's hold loosen but her arms were still around me, trying to make me feel better. Derek's look turned softer and so did his tone now.

"I don't suppose you are gonna let me hug you or congratulate you on your first day of high school here, right?" He asked.

"You supposed right." I growled, pushing of Cora's arms and making my way to the spare room that was in this damn loft. I stayed here working out for the better part of my night and then I heard it, Derek throwing Isaac out. He didn't understand at first and was hurt. Then I assume Derek threw a glass cup at the wall from the shattering I could hear.

I walked out to find Cora hiding behind a pillar, I assumed that Isaac left so I ran outside in the rain to catch up to him before he left.

"Isaac!" I shouted as I stepped into the rain. He stopped and turned to me and I could have sworn I saw a tear fall from his eye but I'll just blame it on the rain for now. "Please wait." I practically begged.

"Wait for what!? He kicked me out!" He shouted at me and then shook his head regretting it immediately. I just stood quietly taking it but I knew he was feeling guilty. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't blame you." He apologized.

"It's okay Isaac. I just, before you go, here's my number." I said slipping him a slip of paper that I had prewritten long before. "Just text me when you can so I know you're safe and so we can talk since you won't just be down the hall and…" He stopped me by placing a gentle kiss on my lips. Can I just say, that is most definitely the best way to shut a person up ever!

"I'll text you, don't worry. I'll figure it out and everything will be okay, I promise. Now if I heard right someone joined the cross country team today and we have a meet coming up, go rest Rae." He assured me. He placed on last kiss, a much longer kiss, on my lips that escalated causing him to drop his bag. He lifted me up by my ass and I wrapped my legs around his waist as our tongues fought for dominance while the rain fell down on us.

Soon our kiss came to its end and Isaac placed me on my feet  
gently and then bent down to grab his bag from the floor. One last peck to the lips and a shiny Isaac like smile and he was gone. I walked back inside the loft, soaking wet and turned to Derek. "You still hate me right?" He asked me.

"Just a bit yeah, good night Derek. I hate you." I said while walking away with a bright smile on my face and replaying what just happened in my head.

"I love you too, Rae. Sweet dreams." He called after me and I appreciated it. I just couldn't stop thinking about how good Isaac's lips felt against mine. My phone vibrated and I found a message from Isaac.

_'Hey, it's me Isaac. :D'_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there ladies and gents! :) Here's the next chapter of Family is Everything, I hope you all enjoy it very much! So far this story has gotten a pretty great turn out and I couldn't be happier so thank you everyone for reading it and enjoying it! R&R! :D

**I**** do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters, if i did shit would be insane and completely different but then i wouldn't have this story so yeah. I do own my character Raven Hale and any other original characters i create to support my story. :)**

**Family is Everything**

Chapter 3

~Raven's POV~

Coach blew his whistle and reprimanded the kid in front of me, told him to go back to his seat. My seat was right behind where he moved from and right in front of Isaac and Boyd. Stiles and Scott were taking up the very last seats in the back while Danny and Ethan were in between our positions. I felt numb and drained, surprised I managed to get the bags under my eyes in check, total luck.

"Stop thinking about it man." I heard Isaac tell Boyd.

"What, you're not thinking about it too?" He asked in return.

"I will stop thinking about it." Isaac compromised.

"I can't." Boyd confessed.

"Well there is nothing we can do about it." Isaac concluded.

"You sure about that?" Boyd questioned and I could practically sense the glare her was sending Ethan's way.

"Could you both just stop talking about it!?" I practically whimpered when I turned around to look at them. I looked them straight in the eyes and they were silent. I turned back around and now had two large hands on both my shoulders giving me comforting squeezes.

I closed my eyes, as if I was sleeping, and focused on my surroundings, especially the people around me. Ethan kept checking his phone and Danny took notice. That ended with small talk and shameless flirting. Scott and Stiles were on the quiet side, I think I could actually smell blood coming from Scott but I had to be wrong, must still be re-living last night.

I could see it clearly, Scott laying too close to the edge, reaching into the open. There was screaming, possibly my own, maybe someone else's. Then snap, I dropped back into reality when Stiles was snapping and trying to grab Scott's attention. I guess I wasn't the only one being haunted by last night.

They were going over vocabulary words, I focused on incongruous especially, and it fit perfectly. "Okay next word, incongruous." Stiles announced.

"Can you use it in a sentence?" Scott asked. I could think of a few sentences actually but Stiles' answer was sufficient.

"Yes, yes I can. It's completely incongruous that we are sitting in a bus right now on our way to some stupid cross country meet after what just happened, incongruous." Stiles answered, like I said, sufficient answer.

"Out of place, ridiculous, absurd." Scott answered.

"Perfect. Okay next word Durach, Durach, okay it's a noun." Stiles began finally breaking. "We have to talk about it sometime okay?" Stiles began on his attempt to get Scott to talk. "We are gonna be stuck in this thing for five hours, why not?" He asked frustrated and with getting no answer from Scott he moved on to the next word.

Pain, I could sense it coming from Scott when we hit the bump, that blood aroma still lingering. I even heard him cringe, something was definitely up with him. I could hear their conversation clearly and Scott did not sound okay but didn't want Stiles to go to the coach. Hmm, intransigent fits the bill.

"Look just let me see it." Stiles pleaded.

"I'm okay." Scott began.

"Just let me see it." Stiles ordered. So Scott was still wounded, that could be a problem. The blood stench hit me clearer and from the sounds of it, things were not well.

"I can't believe he's dead." Scott began. "I can't believe Derek's dead." He clarified and I swore a fresh tear ran down my cheek. Screw it all to hell, I could not start crying again! I wiped the tear away and readjusted myself in my seat, I couldn't believe he was dead either.

_"So Derek guess what?" I asked him cheerily._

_"You're speaking to me again?" He assumed and I let out a chuckle because that was once again happening too._

_"Well that and something else?" I prodded, waiting for him to guess again._

_"Your cross country meet is coming up." He guessed with a smile on his face._

_"Yes!" I cheered completely excited for the race and that even with the Alpha pack around, things felt normal. At least as normal as it could get being a teenage werewolf._

Another tear escaped and I once again wiped it away. Thinking of even such a small happy moment would prove to be bad for my sanity. Okay, go back to focusing on my surroundings, focus.

"_Am I getting too close? I'm, I'm getting way too close aren't I_?" I could hear Allison stutter out from inside her car as she followed our bus.

"_That depends, are you just following the bus or are you… planning to mount it at some point?"_ Lydia sarcastically answered.

"_Yeah, I should back off."_ Allison concluded.

"_Well that depends, do you mean the bus or the ex-boyfriend you're currently stalking?"_ She continued.

"_Well after what happened, I'm not letting him out of my sight."_ Allison finished, she was irritating me in a way. "_And by the way this all started when he came knocking at my door."_ She added.

"_For what?_" Lydia asked and I was happy that Scott clued me in after he met up with our little hunter. I knew that Scott went to question her about the hunter's arrows he found, which I neglected to inform him were indeed Allison's. Of course he probably left out all the fun details, if any. Guys are just weird.

That little encounter led to him running to us about the Alpha's location, same building as the Argents. We went all out, Peter was even plotting with us. We were planning our "pre-emptive strike" as he called it. I didn't completely agree with it but something had to be done.

_We were all fighting, each had our own obstacle to face. They were getting the upper hand while Scott and I growled and jumped back in. Boyd was on the ground and Ennis had Cora, like I said they were getting the upper hand._

That damn whistle was blown again. "The two of you back in your seats." Coach barked out then turned to Jared. "Jared again, carsick, every time how do you even get on the bus?" He asked astonished. The poor boy just groaned. "Look at me, don't look at me, look at the horizon. Keep your eyes on the horizon." He chanted then saw Scott. "McCall not you too?" He asked incredulously.

"No Coach, I'm good." Scott simply called back. He lied, he was bleeding and I smelt it, it was strong but why wasn't he healing yet?

When Stiles mentioned the boys sitting behind me, I worried. I could physically sense their anger, felt how Boyd kept clenching and unclenching his fist. I turned around and gave him a stern look to keep him under control but I wasn't sure how much it was actually working. At least for now he cooled off for a bit. _'Scott, are you okay?'_ I texted him.

_"They're one floor above them in the penthouse, right above Allison." Derek announced._

_"So we kill them first? That's the plan?" Scott questioned._

_"They won't even see it coming." Boyd reasoned._

_"Why is the default plan always murder?" He asked again and I did agree with his line of questioning. "Just once can someone try to come up with something that doesn't involve killing everyone?" He asked frustrated._

_"You never get tired of being so blandly moral, do you?" Peter asked sarcastically._

_"And you never get tired of being a psychopathic asshole, do you?" I questioned him. He just glared at me in return for defending Scott and for voicing my snarky remark._

_"Why do we need this kid?" Cora questioned._

_"This kid saved your life." Derek answered._

_"Yes Cora, let's not be rude." I reprimanded while wearing my smirk._

_"You know we can't just sit back and wait for them to make the first move." Derek shed to light, oh so pessimistically._

_"You can't beat a pack of Alphas." Scott declared._

_"He's right, you know?" Peter agreed._

_"Now you know something is wrong when I'm agreeing with Peter. God, I'm just getting this weird feeling going through me." I over acted._

_"Hmm, trust maybe?" Peter asked._

_"Now don't flatter yourself." I quipped._

_"We are going after Deucalion, just Deucalion." Cora brought back point strongly. So naïve, my sister is, although so is everyone else._

_"You cut off the head of the snake and the body dies." Boyd described metaphorically._

_"Only this isn't a snake, it's a hydra. And like Scott says, they're all Alphas." Peter answered back pessimistically but he was right._

_"Deucalion is still the leader." Derek declared._

_"Well let's hope so, cuz you know what happened when Hercules off the heads of the Hydra?" Peter asked._

_"Two more grew back in its place." Scott and I basically chanted together._

_"Somebody has been doing their summer reading." Peter joked in return eyeing the both of us._

"Fuck shit!" I colorfully cursed when the bus jolted forward while we stopped behind a huge line of traffic. _'I'm fine Raven, don't worry about me. :)'_ Scott replied now that I was back from my memories.

"Gonna miss the meet." Isaac mumbled behind me. Boyd had already gotten the huffing and puffing down, soon he'd blow the whole house down as well. "Boyd?" Isaac tried grabbing his attention, I turned around now.

"Hey Boyd, chill." I ordered but he was seething, or the wolf equivalent of growling. I looked back toward Scott and signaled him over. "Boyd, you're gonna make a huge scene, that's not very good. Now. Put. The claws. Away!" I demanded, he seemed to be hearing me but he didn't yet acknowledge the meaning of the words.

_I was down and so was Scott, Derek was getting good hits on Ennis until he head butted Derek, throwing him off his game. I was trying and failing miserably to get back up while Scott was crawling towards the two. Then came the fall, both Derek and Ennis going over the ledge and falling a few stories down. "Derek!" I shrieked._

Scott was practically wobbling towards us and made it just in time for Boyd's almost pop. We both grabbed his hands at the same time, Scott getting close.

"Let go." Boyd tried ordering but my grip grew tighter, I still let Scott do the leading, for now this was his show.

"You got a plan? Tell me your brilliant plan and we'll let go. What are you gonna do? Kill him, right here? Then what? What are you gonna do after that?" Scott reprimanded.

"I don't care." He answered stubbornly and tried to get up but we all held him down in a not so noticeable way.

"I do." Scott answered.

"Woah, woah you're still hurt." Isaac brought up, their bromance was never ending.

"Yeah Scott, that's a lot worse than I thought. You should be mostly healed by now." I commented looking over the wound. Boyd stopped and acknowledged it as well.

"I'm fine. Really, it just takes longer to heal from an attack by an Alpha, believe me it was a lot worse earlier than it is now." He lied again and I knew that we all sensed it now. "Give me a chance to figure something out, something that doesn't have to end with someone else dying." Scott suggested and as if on cue my eyes began watering up.

"Okay." Boyd agreed and as soon as he said this I practically shot back around to cover my eyes and wipe away fresh tears. All I knew was that Isaac's hand was back on my shoulder, comforting me again. I could feel Boyd and Scott's eyes on me but I was okay for now, dry eyes and everything. Scott wobbled back to Stiles.

Isaac's hand went away but in return I got a text message. '_Smile, a beautiful girl with a smile like yours should always smile._' In truth a small smile did appear on my face but like I said it was very small.

'_I'm trying but it's hard. I'd give anything to go back and change things._' I answered back.

'_We all wanna go back._" He answered back a second later. When I was gonna reply all I can concentrate on is the constant dinging sound from Danny's phone. It started to explain things when I heard Stiles in the back vigorously texting away.

"Something wrong?" Ethan asked.

"Actually I was wondering the same thing about you." Danny started but I tuned out. I went back to my phone and focused.

'_I just want to, _before I could finish my message my ears focused on one thing, his name.

"Ennis, so that means he's not dead." Scott announced.

"Not yet." Stiles added. Maybe if Ennis is alive than so is Derek! Hope, I now had some small little glimmer of hope.

'_I just want to get home soon, to my family!_' I answered Isaac, with a hidden hope to the term family.

(Insert Divider)

"Jared, I'm warning you, I'm an empathetic vomitter. You throw up, I'm gonna throw up right back on you and it will be profoundly disgusting." Coach ranted.

"Please don't talk about throwing up, it's not good." Jared panted out.

"I might throw up on you just to make a point Jared." He continued.

"It's not good." Jared whined back looking pale.

"Now the rest of you, don't think we are gonna miss this meet because of a slight traffic jam or because of a minor tornado warning, or Jared. We are gonna make this thing, nothing is gonna stop us!" Coach ranted. "Stilinski put your hand down!" He shouted.

"You know there's like a food exit half a mile off, I don't know maybe if we stop and…" Stiles tried.

"We are not gonna stop." Coach denied.

"Okay but if we stop…" Stiles tried again but now Coach started blowing his damn whistle.

"Stilinski, shut it!" He shouted. "This is a little bus, stop asking me questions!" Screw it all to hell, if he blows that damn whistle again I'm gonna make him eat that whistle. I tuned into Stiles' conversation with Allison and Lydia and learned that Scott was bleeding out black blood, that's definitely never good. He got up and tried reasoning with Coach but come on that would never work. I remembered Jared and I got up and took a seat behind him so when Stiles turned back around from being shot down it all clicked.

"Hey Jared." Stiles started while taking the seat next to the pale faced boy.

"How you doing?" I added on. About two minutes later we were all filing off the bus because Jared had an unfortunate accident. I felt absolutely no guilt at all and I believe neither did Stiles. Stiles and Allison were leading Scott to the bathroom to go patch him up somehow while Boyd, Isaac, and I stayed outside. I walked off by myself and attempted calling Derek's number about twenty times.

Stiles came running back out with Lydia and I stopped her while he ran to the bus. "Hey what's wrong? Is Scott alright?" I asked her.

"We think it's all in his head, he feels guilty for Derek and he won't let himself heal." She answered. I nodded and walked away, oh my God.

_"Derek!" I shouted and ran to Scott but he held me back from jumping in after Derek then Isaac was pulling is both back. I was crying and shocked at the same time, did that actually just happen?_

"Okay everyone on the bus!" Coach shouted. I tried calling again, hoping on hope that he would just fucking answer!

_Isaac and I walked up to Scott's room, he was just about to go speak to Deucalion and I was joining him but I could not for the life of me shake Isaac. "Where you going?" He asked when Scott finally turned around and I just let out a sheepish smile._

_"I was gonna go get some food to eat." He answered quickly. I told Isaac I wanted to talk to Scott about something so I was somewhat covered._

_"Cool, we'll come too, Raven here actually needed to talk to you." Isaac suggested._

_"No dude it's okay. I can eat alone and I'll walk you out and you can ask me then." Scott pushed._

_"Yeah I mean…" I was trying to pass but Isaac didn't let up._

_"What kind of food are you gonna get?" He asked._

_"Uh, Mexican." He answered._

_"Dude, I love Mexican, let's go." He continued._

_"Isaac, I can eat alone, its okay." Scott snapped, trying to get him to stay. He probably knew all about our plan as well._

_"Dude, you two aren't going alone. Let's go." He insisted. Yeah, he knows._

_"I'll drive." I mumbled and we all piled into Derek's Camaro that I "borrowed". The ride was ultimately silent and a bit boring and when we finally made it to the meeting place there were still not many words being said._

_"We're just gonna talk to him, try to reason with him. That's it." Scott explained. I was already set, I'd rather a not so friendly chat then losing lives in a battle that could not be truly won. Isaac, on the other hand, was looking skeptical of the whole thing. "What?" Scott asked him._

_"Nothing it's just… I'm actually kind of hungry now." He joked._

_"So am I." Scott agreed and led the way._

Dammit Derek! I just need some sign that will tell me you're alive! I just needed to know, needed some form of reassurance. Shit!

_We began exploring the abandoned building, finally walking up to Deucalion who was waiting on the escalators, he had the perfect lighting shining down on him like he really was a god. We all looked at each other for reassurance but never had any intentions of turning back anyway._

_"You didn't come alone." Deucalion stated, trying to project a wave of superiority in his tone._

_"Yeah, this is Isaac and this is Raven." Scott introduced. "You might remember her from the vault." He challenged._

_"I'm not talking about them." Deucalion corrected. Out from the shadows came Derek, in wolf form, and Boyd and Cora._

_"You knew I would do this, Derek don't. You can't do this and no one gets hurt. If someone else dies…" Scott began pleading but Derek just began pointing at Deucalion, interrupting Scott's pleas._

_"Him, just him." Derek declared._

_"Just me, now how's a blind man find his way into a place like this, all on his own." Deucalion drawled, I was really getting tired of the whole god complex he seemed to live by. Down came Kali, sliding down a pillar using her claws like some glorified cat. Then came Ennis walking in from behind us. Last came the damn twins from up above and we knew now that talking was out of the picture. The fight was on._

I was brought out of my thoughts by a loud crowd, all huddled around two people in the middle. I made my way to the center and found Isaac punching Ethan repeatedly in the face. "Isaac!" I shouted and possibly growled when Scott came just in time to see him stop. It was the funniest thing how the second my voice rang through the air Isaac stopped his punch mid-swing.

Everyone was mumbling and Danny walked carefully to Ethan's side to nurse his wounds. I could hear the others around, shocked by what just went down, "Oh my God" and "Did you see that?" was being heard all around.

_We were all basically standing still, waiting for the first move, waiting for the poor idiot to begin. Of course it was my brother who went charging at Deucalion only to be pounced on by Kali. The now fully morphed twins were now behind us calling us forth with a mighty growl. We stared at each other and then Isaac went first only to be thrown to the ground, Scott went next and they threw him into a wall._

_While the joined twins back was turned, I ran at them and pounced, wrapping my legs around the beast's head and twisting my body accordingly to make them come down with me, locked in my chokehold. The second he hit the floor, I released my hold and managed to somehow gracefully flip backwards away from their claws reaching out for me. These past nine years of training really paid off if I took something their size down._

_I checked on the others and found Derek holding his own against Kali but Cora let out a screech when Ennis clawed at her. Deucalion only watched, or listened, amused and smirking and I could have sworn he was really looking at me but that couldn't be possible. _

_The twins got back up and Isaac took his turn again but Scott jumped in so I ran to help Boyd with Ennis. I heard Scott shriek in pain but had to keep going when Boyd was dropped to the ground. I ran straight at Ennis and surprised him by dropping to the ground and kicking his feet from under him. _

_Kali surprised me by lifting me up by my neck and taking creative justice by clawing at my abdomen. My shriek belted out with force in silence since I was the last to be stopped by the Alphas. Being held in the air and struggling it seemed to have all paused until Deucalion spoke._

_"Kill him." He ordered Derek. He wanted him to start with Boyd. "The others can go. You're beaten, do it Derek. Take the first step." He goaded. Derek looked to me, into my eyes and I shook my head, signally him not to do it. Pack is family and family means everything._

_"Don't do it Derek." I managed to say, barely above a whisper._

_"Are we serious with this kid, look at him?" Kali began shouting. "He's an Alpha to what? A couple of useless teenagers?" She quipped._

_"Some have more promise than others." Deucalion announced, looking at Scott and what really shocked us all was when he turned to me as well._

_"Let him rise to the occasion then, what'll it be Derek? Pack or family?" She tried. Gripping onto my hair and making me screech while she clamped her foot down on Cora's neck._

_I stared him in the eyes and shook my head, "Pack is family, Derek, and family is everything." I recited, he knew all too well about our old saying, I know he wouldn't kill Boyd. Kali's grip tightened and she stuck her claws in my neck, not enough to kill but enough to hurt like hell._

_"You know I could kill you, right little girl?" She threatened and I looked right back at her, no ounce of fear in me and I knew she knew that too by her puzzled expression that she quickly changed back into a menacing façade._

_"Go ahead!" I challenged, panting through the pain. "I've always wanted to… go out in style." She was silent and Derek was still hesitant until a flaming arrow came flying and landing on the twin's morphed body, splitting them into their two separate bodies. Arrow after arrow, blinding the Alphas at first while I covered my eyes escaping Kali's hold and dragging Cora along somehow. We gained the upper hand._

_Cora and Derek took Boyd away, he tried bringing me along but I stood my ground. Scott and Ennis ran at each other and collided, Scott literally pushing him back, close enough to me that I stabbed my claws into his back. I released and elbowed Ennis in the chest making him collapse to the ground, gasping for air. I knew my eyes had changed into their yellow shade but something seemed off, and my growl was more primal and strong in that moment and Ennis noticed it._

_My moment of waiting allowed him to grab my foot and drop me, he got up and Derek took him on before he could lay another finger on me. They faced off, somehow making it to the ledge. I hit my head when I fell, jostling my senses as I tried to get to them but failed miserably. Scott was closer though and made it to them, clutching his gut._

_Ennis head-butted Derek, throwing him off for a few seconds and there was a struggle, Scott made it to them and clawed at Ennis' leg causing him to lose balance and fall, bringing Derek with him. "DEREK!" I shouted and growled somehow rushing after Scott and then you heard the loud crash. Scott was practically leaning over holding out his hand when I made it to him ready to jump out after Derek but Isaac stopped me. Then he grabbed Scott back as well while I broke down into tears in Isaac's arms._

We were back on the bus, traffic gone. Isaac and I shared a seat and I sat comfortably facing him and my feet laying on his lap. Boyd was in front of us turned towards us while in the back Lydia sat with Stiles and Allison with Scott.

I looked through my contacts going right past Derek and finding who I was looking for, Ethan. I had not used his number beforehand but I did steal it from Danny's phone one day in class. Probably not the best way to make friends, by using them but it is safe to say that he is my first gay guy friend.

Now here I sat, staring at the contact info, finding the courage to send out my message. I looked at Isaac with a small smile and he smiled back at me. "See I knew you looked amazing smiling. Right Boyd?" He asked as back up so I could feel better.

"Of course, amazing smile to match her amazing view." He joked while showing off his features which made me laugh a bit.

"Ah and she laughs, we have achieved our goal." Isaac joked back. His smile as huge and bright as ever when he was with me and that gave me the courage to type up my message.

_'Hey Ethan, it's me Raven. Please don't ignore me or delete this message, just hear me out.' _I sent, I heard his phone notify him of a message and when he looked up at me I stared back with pleading eyes. He looked away and he began typing, hopefully a good message.

_'Make it quick!'_ He demanded and I complied.

_'Is Ennis dead?' _If I knew how Ennis survived, I could only hope that Derek could possibly pull through as well. I refused to give up even if my efforts were proven useless, I needed hope.

'_Yes he is, he died a few hours ago.'_ He reported and some of my hope dissipated. I tried remembering their wounds, how bad it could be with the added fall, maybe, just maybe Derek was alive. Even if the damn fucking odds were against him, I couldn't, no I wouldn't give up on my theory. I just can't.

'_I'm sorry.'_ I replied, even if I hated Ennis and the rest of the pack, a part of me still felt for them, their loss mainly. After all Pack is family and family is everything.

~Derek's POV~

I was trying to make my way to Jennifer unnoticed as she made it to her car. She was carrying paperwork, her bag, and her coat and she made it to the door opening it and making it inside her car safely. Once she closed the door and got settled I put all my effort into reaching her door and grabbing her attention.

I startled her when my bloody hand slapped down on her door window leaving a hand print and in the moment her shock wore off I collapsed, my strength quickly leaving me. Then everything just went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there ladies and gents! :) I hope you have all been enjoying my story like I enjoy it c: Feelings are definitely running wild in this chapter so be prepared! Tehe! R&R! :D

**I**** do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters, if i did shit would be insane and completely different but then i wouldn't have this story so yeah. I do own my character Raven Hale and any other original characters i create to support my story. :)**

**Family is Everything**

Chapter 4

~Raven's POV~

We pulled up to a very questionable looking motel to stay at for the night, of course the meet now rescheduled and forgotten, the need for a good night's sleep was taking over. "Motel Glenn Capri." I mumbled. Why did that sound so familiar?

"I've seen worse." Scott began, the true optimist. He was standing next to me while the others and I swarmed together around Coach.

"Where have you seen worse?" Stiles asked unbelievingly. Danny even turned to look at Scott.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I've lived in a couple of basements nicer than this place." I said out loud instead of thought to myself since now all eyes were on me, even Ethan seemed surprised. They awaited an explanation, practically begged with their stares but I was so graciously saved by Coach. I had a very bright, red blush growing though.

"Listen up…" Coach began but I tuned out when Isaac leaned in closer to my ear.

"You know you look even cuter when you're blushing." He whispered in my ear sending chills down my spine, very good chills I may add. Isaac Lahey is going to be the death of me.

"You'll be pairing up, choose wisely." Coach explained. Isaac and I both walked up to him to get our room key but Coach pulled away. "Don't think I didn't notice you two whispering in each other's ears. I don't need you two doing anything stupid so Raven you are with Olivia." He instructed, handing me a room key. "And you Lahey are with Boyd." He finished and walked away.

When he was gone Isaac and I stared at each other and broke into laughter. I found Olivia standing right beside me and we made our way to our room 211 and Boyd and Isaac followed our lead and made it to room 212. "Here Olivia, I'll be in in a second." I said handing her the key and she just smiled sweetly. I pulled Isaac away before he walked into his room and pulled him into a steamy kiss. He was all hands, exploring my body like I was a treasure chest and I had officially knotted my hands into his soft, curly hair.

Our tongues fought for dominance and I was soon taking over the kiss but also pulling back leaving Isaac wanting more and practically begging for it. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that." I panted out. "I should really be getting back to Olivia." I said since he was still speechless but this seemed to get him back in action as he pulled me by my waist back into him.

"No, no, no, you are coming with me for a little bit longer while Boyd goes… anywhere else, please?" He pleaded with Boyd so we could have some alone time together. Boyd just nodded and hightailed it out of the room. The second we knew he was out of hearing range Isaac picked me up and carried me to his bed, placing me down gently.

"You're sweet, you know that?" I questioned and at the same time announced. He just gave me his signature sheepish smile as he joined me on the bed. I let his hands slowly explore my body as they made their way up to my face, caressing. He ran his thumb along my bottom lip and just looked into my eyes.

"I know I told Boyd to leave but are you sure about this? We don't have to do anything if it's too soon for you." He asked ever so sweetly.

"Trust me Isaac, I need this." I said placing one hand over his and the other bringing his face closer to mine, ending in a gentle kiss. The kiss quickly escalated and the gentle tone soon was gone as I flipped us over so I was straddling him. My hands traveled down his chest and under his shirt while also taking this article of clothing off his being.

"Raven." A female voice called out making me stop and pick up my head, clearly confusing Isaac.

"What's wrong? Was it too soon? Gosh, I knew it was, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have…" I stopped his rambling by placing a finger over his lips. He looked so worried that it was something he could have done, it was so sweet.

"No, Isaac, you didn't do anything, believe me. It's just, I could have sworn I heard someone call out my name just a minute ago. Her voice sounded so familiar, I just can't place it." I rambled and looked at Isaac after looking all over the room as if someone was in there with us.

"Are you sure you heard something? We could go check it out if you want?" Isaac suggested, putting my needs first.

"No, don't be silly, we finally have some alone time and I plan to enjoy it." I answered, putting aside his worries and my own. I took off my simple, formfitting white V-neck, revealing my black lace bra to him. I grabbed his hands and placed them on my waist, slowly moving them up so he could feel me at his own pleasure.

I caught his lips with my own and traced my tongue along his bottom lip asking for entrance, which I was granted. A fight for dominance began and then there it was, "Raven." She called out once again but I thought nothing of it.

"Raven." The voice called out again but I just thought I was hearing things due to lack of sleep; I just wanted to be in this moment with Isaac who was massaging my breasts through the lace fabric.

"RAVEN!" A shout sounded through the air. I jolted back up and jumped off of Isaac and the bed. He was looking at me worried and confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked as I was grabbing my shirt and throwing it on.

"I think its Olivia calling for me, hold on." I tried explaining, mostly trying to help convince myself a little more than Isaac.

"I didn't hear anything." Isaac announced.

"Maybe because you had an amazingly hot distraction sitting on your lap topless." I joked with a smirk and got a chuckle out of him. "I'll be right back, I promise." I assured him and walked out of the room. Before I could even open my door I heard it again, "RAVEN!" That definitely was not coming from my room so I followed the screaming.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP US!" Multiple shouts rang through the air, where had I heard it before. I was lead to a room, I opened the door and found it empty. All I could see was supplies to renovate the room.

"HELP! IT BURNS! HELP SOMEONE HELP!" The shouting continued and I remembered it now, I can't believe I forgot, the fire. The fire where I lost most of my family. The door suddenly closed behind me and then I heard it again, the shouting, "HELP!"

~Derek's POV~

I was finally laying in my bed at the loft while Jennifer was checking out my wounds. "Oh my God." I heard her mumble.

"How bad?" I asked in a raspy voice.

"To be honest, oh my God would be for your unbelievable physique if it weren't for your… the… your black blood." She rambled out quickly. I tried lifting up my head but even that was too much work and I laid it back down, closing my eyes. "Derek?" She called. "Oh God, you're not dying are you? Derek please don't die." She pleaded with even though I could barely comprehend what she was saying. "Derek!" She called out again and everything finally went black.

~Lydia's POV~

"One hundred and ninety-eight?" Allison asked me after I came back from talking to the motel manager. She was drying her hair while I sat on our bed creeped out over the whole thing.

"Yes. And we're talking about 40 years, on average that's 4.95 suicides a year, which is actually expected. But who commemorates that with a framed number." I continued ranting as Allison moved around in the room. "Who does that? Who?" I finished with.

"All suicide?" Allison asked for certainty.

"Yes, hanging, throat cutting, pill popping, and both barrels of a shot gun in the mouth suicides. I don't know about you but me, I…" I began explaining again until I heard it.

_"Which, which one do you want?"_ A male voice asked.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Allison.

"Hear what?" She asked in return.

_"I don't know… the smaller one I guess."_ A female voice answered the guy's first question.

_"That's okay, smaller is better, there's less kick." _He explained and now I turned finding the source of the conversation. It was coming from the air vent so I climbed on the bed to get closer. _"I'll chamber the round. Alright so…"_

_"Wait, wait, when do I, I mean, do you count?"_ She asked him.

_"Yeah, yeah I'll count to three."_ He answered.

_"So, after three or on three?"_ She asked again.

_"You tell me." _He answered.

"Lydia?" Allison called to me after I gasped at what I was hearing. I began mumbling, "Oh my God." Over and over again.

_"One, two, then pull the trigger."_ She explained.

_"I love you." _He told her.

_"I love you too."_ She said in return.

_"One." _He started counting. _"Two."_ And then the shooting of two guns were heard and I jumped back placing a hand over my mouth while Allison made sure I kept my balance.

"What is it Lydia, what happened?" Allison asked me wide eyed.

"Didn't you hear that?" I asked frantic while she shook her head.

"Hear what?" She asked again.

"The two people in the other room, they shot each other." I explained making my way to the door and finding my way to the room.

"Lydia?" Allison called after me. I found the room and opened the door to the room that was pitch black.

"Hello." I called out and got no answer. I tried the light switch but got nothing and then I walked into the room.

"Lydia, what are you doing?" Allison called after me. I just continued into the room.

"Hello." I called again. I was feeling around the walls and then I found a huge flashlight lighting up the room once I turned it on and found empty paint cans and other supplies all over the room. "It had to be right here." I stated unbelieving that the room was empty. "It was a guy and a girl and they sounded younger but they were here." I tried to explain.

"I believe you. After everything we've been through, I believe you." Allison reassured me. I looked around again and focused on the wall, walking up to it and examining it. It seemed to have a strange design stain to the wood that I found highly disturbing.

~Raven's POV~

I was in the corner of the room in a ball, hands in my hair praying for the voices to go away. "You should have been in the fire with us!" An angered male voice shouted, possibly one of my human uncles. That's what the hunters didn't realize, there were humans in that basement, but they didn't care. Why would they? "You should have done something! Where were you when we were being murdered!?" He shouted.

"No, I'm so sorry, we didn't know what to do. Cora and I hid like we were supposed to around hunters! We didn't know!" I shouted into the open space. "I didn't know what to do! I'm so sorry!" I heard a rumbling coming from the door and I got even more scared.

"Raven, don't worry." The voice from before, it was Laura. "I know now that we all should have just died in that fire, I mean, look at me now." She said as she came out of the shadows showing me her wound that wrapped around her waist. "I survived for this, to be murdered by my own flesh and blood, my own uncle. Is this the fate you want? Being killed because of what we are. Where does it end Raven? Is this what you want?" She continued and I  
couldn't take it.

"Just stop! Make it all stop!" I shouted.

"Come on Raven, you and I both know the truth, I mean all you have left is Cora and how long until she's killed too?" Laura goaded.

"No!" I stated strongly. "I still have Cora and Derek, I don't believe he died, he couldn't have!" I shouted.

"Who are you really trying to convince, me or yourself?" She asked. "I think you and I both know what you have to do. The question is are you ready?" She asked. I looked up at my older sister, who once looked so full of life is now so dead and cold.

"I can't." I whispered out in a whimper.

"Soon, you will, don't worry Raven. I'll be here waiting with you." She told me soothingly.

~Lydia's POV~

Allison and I walked up to the booth that I found the manager in and found it empty with a sign at the window saying "Back at 6am". "There goes that." I shrugged and turned back to Allison.

"Didn't you say the sign said 198?" She asked me and when I turned to look at the sign it read 201.

"It was 198. I swear to God it was 198." I explained.

"Okay, what does that mean? That there's been three more suicides?" She asked me.

"Or three more about to happen." I answered her now that it was all making sense to me. "We need to tell Stiles, he'll know what to do." I told her and she just nodded her head in agreement. So I sent Stiles a message. _'Need to talk. Just you.'_

* * *

"The last time I saw Scott act like that was during the full moon." Allison explained.

"Yeah I know, he was definitely a little off with me too." Stiles added. "Actually it was Boyd who was really off. I watched him put his fist through the vending machine." He explained as well.

"See it is the motel." I said for the third time as we were trying to figure things out. "Either we needa get out now or someone needs to learn how to do an exorcism ASAP." I suggested while putting out the bible from the bedside table. "Before the werewolves go crazy and kill us!" I finished with.

"Okay, just hold on alright." Stiles said trying to take lead on the situation. "What if it's not just the motel? The number in the office went up by three right?" He asked.

"You mean like three sacrifices." Allison added, connecting the dots.

"What if this time it's three werewolves?" Stiles continued.

"Scott, Isaac, and Boyd, but Raven is here too." Allison brought up. "That's four not three Stiles."

"Well Raven wasn't supposed to come along after what happened with Derek, none of us were. The only reason we came was to take our minds off of last night, Raven was going to stay with Cora and Peter but Isaac thought it would be good for her if she came with us. Cora thought so too, so maybe we were meant to come here? Durach just didn't take into account that Raven would be here. That just means that now Raven is put into danger too, great."

"Okay that right there is the exact reason we should get the hell out of here! Can we go now!?" I finally asked but Stiles was focused on the bible in my hands.

"Wait a minute, let me see this." He said as he grabbed it and took it away from me, flipping through the pages. He found some article clippings from newspapers in them.

"What's that?" Allison asked as we gathered around Stiles to see the articles.

"Twenty- eight year old Man Hangs Himself at the Infamous Glenn Capri." Stiles read aloud. He then laid them all out on the bed.

"No, no, no, look at these two, they both mention room 217. These are probably all the suicides that happened in this room." I mentioned.

"So every room has a bible." Allison brought up.

"There could be articles in those rooms too." I added.

"That's a beautiful thing, you know most places leave a mint on the pillows, this one leaves a record of all the deaths that occurred." Stiles joked.

"What if the room next door has the one about the couple?" I asked them both and then Stiles ran to the door to go next door. He tried opening the door bit it was locked. "What? That was not locked before." I explained.

"Forget it, we need to get the others out of here." Allison announced but before we could go we heard the hand saw being turned on inside the room.

"I'm not the only one who heard that, am I?" I asked them now.

"It sounds like someone turned the hand saw on." Allison explained.

"Hand saw!" Stiles exclaimed. He pushed the door open finally and we found Ethan about to cut himself open. "No! Ethan don't!" He shouted as he ran up to him and tried prying it out of his hands without hurting himself or Ethan. As they were struggling with the saw I searched for the plug that the cord was hooked up to and unplugged it just in time to find Stiles on the ground with his face almost in the saw.

Allison went to go help him when Ethan pulled out his claws and tried cutting himself open. They both tried to pull his arms away from his abdomen and he struggled, throwing them off and making Ethan land on the heater in the center of the room which burned him. It also seemed to snap him out of his trance.

"What just happened?" Ethan asked as he got up from the ground and then ran out of the room getting no answer.

"Wait Ethan!" Stiles called after him as we ran after him. "What happened!? How did you get in that room!?"

"Didn't you hear what I just said; I don't know how I got there or what I was doing!" Ethan explained as we followed him down the stairs as he fumbled with his shirt.

"Hey you know you could be a little more helpful, we did just save your life." Stiles called after him, reminding him that not even 5 minutes ago he did stop him from cutting himself open.

"And you probably shouldn't have!" Ethan actually fought back with as he left to him.

"Okay, what now?" I asked, not seeing where this was going.

"I'll find Scott and try finding Raven; you guys find Isaac and Boyd. The best thing we can do is get them out of this place." Allison suggested and made her way back upstairs. I was going back up too but turned around when I noticed Stiles wasn't following me but staring at me.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked already tired of all this crap.

"Oh no, I was…" He rambled.

"Stiles!" I said grabbing his attention.

"Alright Lydia, I didn't want to say anything but this, everything we're going through. We've kind of been through something like this before. A lot like this." He finally confessed.

"What do you mean?" I asked with my arms crossed not sure where he was going with this. "When?"

"Your birthday party, the night you poisoned everyone with wolfs bane." He explained and now some things were becoming clear.

~Raven's POV~

"Derek, where ever the hell you are, just please be safe. And when I do see you, know that I'm gonna kick your ass!" I announced to no one in specific, making a promise to myself.

"This is really pathetic Raven, you and I both know Derek is dead. There is no seeing him later, come on, stop pretending! You know what you need to do." Laura continued trying to get me to end it.

"You're wrong. He could have survived; you don't know what you're talking about. You're dead, what do you know?" I said annoyed by her pessimistic attitude.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve? Now explain something to me, was that snarky remark supposed to hurt because I'm feeling just fine." She mocked while I looked away from her, refusing to let this, whatever it was, side of Laura get to me. "I think we both know that Derek couldn't have possibly survived, Ennis didn't. Now think, how long before Cora dies, then you die and who's left? No one. Just make it easier and do what you have to do. Put an end to the pointless battles and fights and come join the rest of your family, like you were supposed to back at the fire."

"The fire." I repeated.

"Yeah, the fire where we lost our family, where we were meant to die." She continued.

"Meant to die." I repeated once again.

"They have a gun out in the front desk, where the manager usually is. She won't be back until the morning, she won't notice. All you need is one shot in that pretty little head of yours and it'll be over." She instructed but I hesitated about making my move. "You're lucky I don't force you to set yourself on fire and die like you were supposed to!" She shouted at me then looked at me with a sweeter expression realizing she almost lost me. "It's for the best Rae, I promise. You owe this to me, to your family, and to Derek." She continued.

"For the best." I finally gave in and got up to find the gun. I walked into the small room that posed as a lobby and found that someone had already been there in search of something else.

"What are you waiting for? Go get it, behind the desk in one of the drawers. Come on Rae." Laura instructed. I did what she said and grabbed what I needed then made my way back to the empty room.

~Stiles' POV~

After Lydia announced that someone was drowning, we ran to Boyd and Isaac's room and found Boyd in the tub drowning himself with a safe on top of him to keep him in place. I ran to his side and tried stopping the water and reaching for whatever was blocking the tub from draining. "He blocked it, he blocked the drain with something and I can't get to it." I told Lydia.

"What do we do?" She asked.

"Okay." I thought aloud and then tried pulling the safe off of Boyd with Lydia but it wouldn't budge.

"Is he dead?" Lydia asked me. "How long can a werewolf stay under water?" She asked again.

"God, you think I know that?" I answered back as we continued to try moving the safe. I saw that it was no use and burned myself in the heater on the wall. "Wait a sec, the heater. Ethan came out of it when he touched the heater." I explained.

"What?" Lydia asked confused.

"Heat, fire, heat does it. Alright we need something." I explained.

"He's under water." She shouted at me.

"Yes, I'm aware of that, we need something…"

"Wait, the bus, on the bus, they'll have emergency road flares. They have their own oxidizers, they burn under water." Lydia explained.

"Are you serious?" I asked her.

"Yes, go!" She shouted and I ran out to grab them. I ran to the bus, found the road flares, grabbed as many as I could and ran back to Lydia. "Okay how do I do this?" I asked after startling her.

"The cap, it's like a match. The cap's a match." I took the cap off and tried lighting it but had some problems. "Stiles!"

"Yeah, I'm trying." I said and finally got it lit and ran to Boyd. I shoved the flare into the water and hit Boyd making him jump up and throw the safe against the wall. Then I moved to go get Isaac, which Lydia said was hiding under the bed. "Hey Isaac, I got something here for you." I said and hit him with the flare.

"What the hell?" He asked as he came out from under the bed. "Where is Raven?" He continued to ask noticing now that she wasn't there with us.

"I don't know man." I answered him and he ran out of the room quickly in search of her. I began following after him to try and catch up to him but he was already gone from sight. "Isaac!" I shouted after him but it was no use.

"Stiles, where did he go?" Lydia asked as she came out of the room.

"He's gone. Dammit!" I shouted but we had to keep moving if we wanted to keep everyone safe. "We have to find Allison." I decided and was on my next move with Lydia following close behind me and soon enough we found Allison. "Anything?" I asked as all three of us began going back downstairs.

"I can't find Scott or Raven anywhere." She explained poorly.

"Well Isaac just ran out to go find Raven so that's one less person we have to find." I explained trying to cheer Allison up.

"Regardless, they have to be around here somewhere right?" Lydia began. "Stiles didn't you say there was at least one more flare on the bus." She asked me.

"Yeah and I have another one from Raven. Isaac went to find her so he'll bring her to us when he does. Let's go get the last one." I said when we reached the bottom of the stairs and then stopped to find Scott soaked and holding the flare from the bus.

"Scott!" Allison called out to him. You could clearly smell the gasoline he was soaked in. "Scott!" She called to him again; he just stood there silent as we all walked towards him. We found the empty bottle of gasoline and then he finally looked at us.

~Isaac's POV~

I ran from room to room trying to find Raven and then I finally heard her crying. It was the worst thing I've ever heard, her crying. I ran to the room and found the door locked so I slammed it open with my added strength. I found her sitting on the ground looking helpless, a gun in hand, as if she was finding the courage to actually use it. "Raven." I called out to her, barely above a whisper.

"It's for the best." I heard her mumble.

"Raven! Hey just look at me okay. You don't want to do this, just give me the gun please?" I tried pleading with her but she just shook her head and got up while placing the gun at her temple.

"I know I have to do it fast, I'm sorry, so sorry." She spoke as if trying to apologize to someone else but it was just her and I in the room.

"Raven, who are you talking to?" I asked her but she just kept looking towards wherever this person was. "Hey, hey look at me Raven, please! Just give me the gun and we can walk out of here." I tried again.

"No, no, no! You don't understand!" She shouted. "I've got to do this, it's the only way." She now whispered.

"Raven! Please!?" I shouted desperately. "You know you don't want to do this." I said in a calm voice while taking a step closer to her. I tried taking another step then she pulled the gun in my direction.

"Stay there! You have to stay there!" She shouted. "This has to happen. I wasn't supposed to live! I should have died in that damn fire with the rest of them." Raven continued, trying to justify her actions. "You can't cheat death and win, I know that now. Derek is gone and it's my turn now. It's for the best." She preached while waving the gun around and I used this as my chance to try and grab the gun. Just as I was about to grab the gun from her hands she snapped out of her ramblings and was aiming at me again. "I said stay there!" She shouted.

"Raven, you are alive for a reason. You were meant to live, not die." I said while attempting to take another step but was stopped right away by Raven unlatching the safety on the gun. "Come with me and we can forget about this whole thing, come on. Just me and you, just give me the gun." I asked but she just shook her head and started to point the gun back at her temple with shaking hands, giving me enough time to grab the gun again.

"No!" Raven shouted and after a small struggle I managed to throw it away from her. The gun flew across the room and she lunged for it but I grabbed her by her waist pulling her back just enough. She kept struggling and just as I was going to get a better hold of her she punched me in the face and kicked me in the gut to push me back.

"Raven!" I growled out at her, now pissed off enough to bring my wolf out. She seemed to hesitate and I used this to my advantage and dragged her by her leg further away from the gun. She seemed to snap out of it too and wolfed out in time to use her other leg to kick at me again.

She seemed to stop and look in a different direction to whoever she had been talking too. "I'm trying to get the gun, I'm sorry." She whimpered while turning herself around to go grab the gun. "I'm going as fast as possible." She explained but I just grabbed her once more and shielded myself from her punches and kicks because I refused to hit her back.

"Raven, stop it!" I shouted at her.

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" She growled back and pushed me once again away from her. We both looked at the gun and lunged for it at the same time.

~Stiles' POV~

I managed to get Scott to let me grab the flare and take it from his hands and I quickly threw it away, just outside of the puddle of gasoline. We were hugging it out and all I heard was Lydia shouting, "NO!"

I held on to Scott tighter as she tackled us to the ground alongside Allison, both had tears running down their cheeks as a fire lit behind us. The fire got smaller and then we heard the gun shots ring through the air. "Oh my God!" Allison shouted. "Raven!" Just like that we were back up and running towards the room that we heard the shooting come from. On our way up the stairs we found Boyd coming from the other side from above us and we followed him to the room to find Isaac and Raven each on different sides of the room each ready to pounce but Raven was still farther away from the gun.

"A little help here!" Isaac shouted.

"Stiles get the last flare ready!" Lydia shouted as we heard Raven rambling on to someone only she could see.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Laura please! Don't be mad at me!" She shouted freezing us all in place realizing she was seeing her dead sister. "I deserved to die in the fire! I know that now!" She shouted as we all just watched, neither of us daring to move. She just fell to her knees, tears rushing down her face, "I shouldn't have survived. It's for the best, I have to die. Please just let me die." She pleaded while Isaac ran to her side and called me over. I jabbed the flare in her shoulder even if she was calmed down she could go back to trying to kill herself anytime.

She roared out in pain and then passed out, falling lifelessly in to Isaac's arms. We all looked around at each other and I was first to speak up. "Can I just say how much I hate this damn motel!?" I snapped. Everyone just seemed to agree and nodded their heads letting out sighs of relief but avoiding the big elephant in the room. I finally turned back to Isaac who was cradling Raven in his arms.

"She kept going on about not being able to cheat death. How it would just be better for her to just end her life. Do you think that's how she really feels?" He asked with despair.

"Maybe at a time in her life she did feel like that but Raven is definitely different now. She would never try to end it all, no matter what happened." Scott explained walking over to us.

"Scott's right, Raven enjoys life even through all the bullshit that is our lives." I added to make Isaac feel better.

~Raven's POV ~

"I don't wanna know, I really don't wanna know." Coach's voice boomed, waking me up. "I guess you missed the announcement, the meet has been canceled. Pack it in, pack it in!" He continued shouting as more students filed onto the bus and I finally realized I was sitting in Isaac's lap with his arms around me in a protective manner. I looked around and saw Ethan and Scott sitting next to each other but I was too frazzled to even process what that could mean. I looked back to Isaac and slowly a smile began to form at the caring look he was giving me.

"What happened last night?" I asked and he just laughed a bit. "What?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later, right now just rest." He explained and I was going to do just that as I settled back into his arms and laid my head in the crook of his neck, finding it to be the most comfortable position.

"We're pretty sure Derek's still alive. That means one of two things can happen, either he joins our pack or Kali goes after him and we kill him. That's the way it works." I heard Ethan, clear as day when he mentioned Derek. My head shot up and I trained my gaze on him just as he was getting up and walking away. He looked me straight in the eyes with an almost sad expression, knowing full well that I heard everything he just said and finally sat down again.


End file.
